Lesson for both
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Lemon: CleruxSanary. Cleru is bored and has nothing to do. He pays Sanary a little visir and things get a little wierd, but in a good way.


Okay I've noticed a severe lack in fan fiction that includes Cleru and/or having him with a partner (guardian beast or human) of the opposite gender. So I'm going to fix that. Well hopefully. Time to take a crack at it. Here goes nothing! But let me say this; I've never used profanity in my life and I'm known for it not ending up in my fanfics.

Lesson for both

It was rather late and Cleru had absolutely nothing to do. He became a Crafts Lord and forged every single weapon Bron would teach him for now. Bron was away on business, Razzy went with him and Varil had left to go visit the blonde girl that saved his life on an island to the east, who was currently his girlfriend. (A/N: I forgot her name) He could see what Sanary was up too. But he lately he was having strange feelings about her. "Thinking about that little red haired girl again?" It was Rasho. Lately his insults were focused on saying that Cleru and Sanary are a couple. Most of the time was when Sanary and he were in the same room.

"I-I am not!" Cleru responded obviously lying.

"Hey calm down. Even I want to bone her into oblivion after seeing her in that lacey maid outfit." He explained with his hand on his chin and picturing it.

"Stop doing that! There is nothing between me and Sanary!" Cleru shouted, hi echo bouncing off the walls. Lucky for him he was in the silver guild because if it was any other place he would have gotten a ton of complaints.

"Why not? Your not going to do it so why can't I?"

"I don't have to take this I'm leaving." Cleru began to storm out the room with Rasho following. "Why the heck are you following me?"

"I know your going to go see go see that girl. I have to make sure you say all the right things. When we first met I questioned your sexuality, but now…"

"Whatever! I just have something very important to ask her, that's all."

"You going to ask her for her hand in marriage?"

"It's none of your business!" Cleru knocked on the door to Sanary's workshop furiously until a very pissed Sanary answered the door brandishing a sword.

"What the he-Oh Cleru…um I thought you had Craft Lord duties to deal with. Like the fight with Parisha?"

"I did but we finished earlier than expected so I got the rest of the day off. I was bored and I wanted to ask you something important."

"He wants to ask you to marry him." A cackling Rasho commented.

"Wh-what? He wants to marry me?" A blushing and surprised Sanary responded.

"Th-that's not it!" Cleru shouted while ruffling his hair. "I wanted to know…" He stole a glance at Rasho for a moment before turning back to Sanary. "I wanted to know how you call your guardian beast back and forth between our world and theirs."

"Oh…that's it? I can't believe you're a Crafts Lord and you still don't know how to do that! You're so pathetic, but I'll teach you." She turned around walking back to her work area. "Are you gonna come in or not?"

"Come on you're not serious are you? I don't want to go back there! Come on master." Rasho was literally pleading with him as they walked into the room.

"To late for that. I'm tired of you taking shots at me. Now we'll see what you'll do when you're not with me? So Sanary where do we start?"

"It's obvious to me that you don't know how to send them back to their world so we'll work on that first." She called forth her guardian beast. "First you hold your summon gem tightly and focus on sending your guardian beast back home."

Cleru tested the process and was amazed when Rasho disappeared in a flash of light. "Whoa that's so cool! Now how do I get him back?"

"The stupid are so easily amazed. Now you concentrate, cant a few words and that's it." She explained then performed the feat herself.

"Like this? Oni prince come to thine aid. I summon thee come!" And with a quick flash of light Rasho appeared. "I did it!" Cleru then re-transported Rasho back to where ever it is that he's from. He heard Rasho say something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill you when I get back" before disappearing.

"They don't like it when you do that. Well whatever I have some forging to do." Sanary was about to call forth her guardian beast again but Cleru stopped her by grabbing her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wh-what the heck are you doing?" Sanary was blushing furiously.

"Something I know you've wanted me to do for a while now." He kissed her at the base of her neck.

Sanary broke free from his grip. "Cleru what the heck has gotten into you?"

He began to advance on her until their faces were an inch apart. Sanary could feel his warm breath tickled her cheek. "I finally realized why you said all those things. I don't think your weak Sanary." He kissed her and backed her up to the wall.

She showed no sign of resistance. She wanted this, he wanted this, she wanted him and now he wanted her. Cleru began to trail kisses from her lips to the base. He listened to her moan out of ecstasy as he nibbled on her neck. "Cleru w-we can't do this hear."

He stopped kissing her looking a little disappointed "I'm sorry. If you don't want this I'll stop."

That's not what I'm talking about." Sanary kissed him before pulling him to her bed and pulling her on top of her. She then kissed him again before saying "I want this very, very bad."

Cleru seemed to be rejuvenated by her words and began kissing her. While one of his hands was being used to support him the other roamed freely from Sanary's neck down her body stopping to cup one of her breast, molding it in his hand. She gasped at his touch. Cleru took the moment to kiss her neck and to pull the ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail so her hair would fall freely to her shoulders. Sanary grabbed his head to make sure he didn't leave that spot. Her moans grew louder and louder as he continued to suck on her neck. His hand continued to roam down her body. His hand gave him a perfect picture of what her figure was like. They passed the bottom of her dress and he felt nothing but bare leg. He pulled her legs closer to him so he could remove her boots and he kicked his shoes off in the process. He slid his hand up her leg feeling its warmth; he caressed her thigh and continued to slide his hand upward until he found what he was looking for, her panties. He tugged them down and off her, taking a quick glance at them before taking tossing them aside. "Pink Sanary? No matter how much of a tomboy you may be your not going to live this down. The laces on them remind me of that maid costume you were forced to wear." He said as he began to slide his hand up her leg once again.

Sanary's face turned bright red. "I told you to forget about th-thaaaat." Her words turn lost there ferocity as they turned into moans. Cleru had slid his finger along her most sensitive area. He continued to slide his finger up and down cervix as he watched her moan in pleasure. He brought his finger back from her nether region and tasted the liquid residue he wetness left on him. He slid his hand back down her body; this time when his hand met her womanly crease he slid two fingers deep inside her. Sanary's body jerked at the feeling sending his fingers deeper inside her. He slowly began to move them in and out of her. She bellowed a great moan before reaching towards him and pulling his shirt up and tossing it to the side along with that weird head band of his. Her finger traced his muscles before saying "As expected of a Crafts Lord."

Cleru's face turned beet red at her words. As punishment he thrust his finger into again making her jerk and moan. He then removed his hand from inside of her; he sat up before grabbing the bottom of her dress and sliding it up above her head and off her body, all the while leaving quick kisses along her body. It crumpled in a heap next to his shirt. He sat up examining her voluptuous body but there was only one problem. He pointed to her bra "That has definitely got to go. And still pink?" She arched her back to give him access to unhook it, which he did effortlessly. He took one mound in his hand it kneaded it, while he placed mouth directly on the other sucking it and licking it. He used his thumb to play with the nipple of one while his tongue flicked her other nipple back and fourth. Her body quaked with passion. The feeling of pleasure flowing through ever part of her body as she moaned. Cleru began trailing kisses down her body again; the moisture left behind by them felt cold against her body which felt like it was on fire. Cleru came face to face with her most private area. He gave it a quick lick causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He kissed her lower lips sending small wave of pleasure each time he repeated the move. He began to lick it; he slid his tongue up and down. As he listened to her moan in pleasure he felt that it was not enough. He thrust his tongue inside her causing her to curl forward. She placed her hand on his head and wrapped her legs around his body to hold him in place. He continued to thrust his tongue inside of her, licking her inner wall causing her to moan in pleasure, she began to moan louder and louder building to her climax. She placed her arms behind her to support her for what was coming next. Her whole bodied shuttered around her as she reached her peak and bucked her hips against Cleru before spilling her womanly fluid into his mouth. He lapped up the fluid seeping from her body. What he didn't get would leave a stain on her bed later.

Sanary sat up and rolled over so that she was sitting directly on Cleru's chest. Cleru grasped her thighs and attempted to pull her closer so he could return to his work but she raised herself off of him before turning around and resting what he desired just out of reach. "Don't worry I'm not gonna stop you. I just don't want to be the only one having fun." She slid her hand down his body and felt his stiffened member through the clothing. She giggled when she felt him twitch under her touch. She slid his pant off until the joined their other clothes on the floor. She grasped his throbbing member in his hand and began to stroke it causing him to groan. Cleru reached up and grabbed onto her so he could pull himself up. She slid down his body and was almost impaled on his member. As she stroked him he let his hand take hold of her breast. He sucked on her neck so hard that it would leave a mark for later. "C-Cleru i-it's not enough." She took one her hand and pushed him back down on the bed. She slid he body up his, her wetness leaving a trail of her liquids on him. He was once again face to face with the part of her he desired. She lowered her self down onto him so he could resume thrusting his tongue deep inside of her. Her body convulsed with pleasure, but she couldn't build to her peak just yet. She lowered her head and gave his manhood a long slow lick from base to tip. Cleru moaned inside of her, the vibrations from the moan rocked her insides causing her to cry out. She lowered her head again this time taking her full length inside of her mouth. She slid her head up and down his shaft, stopping only to brush her hair away whenever it got in the way. The pair tried to match each others pace as they pleasured the other. Cleru continued to thrust his tongue up inside of her as she continued to slide his member between her lips licking it. They both felt the others body tremble as the came together spraying their fluids inside of the other. They were worn out; they had enough energy inside of them for one last go. Sanary lifted her body up again and turned around sitting on him once again. She looked down on him before lifting herself up, she grasped Cleru's member in his hand and began her decent on it. She stopped just as the tip came it contact with her clit, sending shivers up her spine. "You know there's no going back after this right?"

She grasped her by the waste. "If I wasn't sure I would have stopped this long ago." He guided her down on to him. She squinted a little in pain and bit her lip but she continued. Before he was fully in he met with a wall. It was proof the proof that she was still a virgin. They continued to push themselves together until they broke the wall causing her to fall down the rest of her. She then yelped in pain and a tear rolled down her cheek. "A-are you okay?" Cleru sat so he could hold her and kiss her on the cheek. "We can stop if you want."

"I'm okay. It only lasted for a second. Remember if I wanted to stop I would have done so a long time ago." She kissed him as she laid him back down on the bed. She sat back up before guiding his hand to her waist. They started out slow to make sure Sanary showed no sign of pain. The gradually gained speed as the level of pleasure grew and grew. The pair moaned in unison as they matched each others pace. She squeaked with glee when he gave her rear a squeeze. She decided to punish him by slowing the pace almost to a halt as she rose on his member before dropping down on him and repeating. Turns out it was like she took part of the excitement as well. The picked up their pace once again. They were nearing their peak once again. Cleru sat up enough so that he could suck on her breast. He licked it while he wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck keeping them together while he thrust upward into her. She moaned into his hair as she reached her climax and came for her final time. But it was too much she left out a loud scream of his name before slumping forward causing him to fall back. Cleru continued thrusting until he reached his peak and came into her. Still connected in the pelvic region, Cleru reached for the covers on her bed and covered them. Sanary fell asleep in Cleru's embrace listening to his heart beat and feeling his erection die down inside of her. Cleru kissed her on the top of the head before falling asleep himself.

Hours later they were startled into consciousness when a loud series of knocks came from the other side of the door. "Oh no!" Sanary gasped before placing her hand to her mouth.

"W-what? Wrong?" Cleru sat and kissed Sanary on the cheek. He groaned when he felt a wave of energy flowed through him. He then realized that his erection was back and he was still inside of her.

"I…I forgot to lock the door!"

"What?" Cleru had a shocked expression on his face

"How was I supposed to know that we were gonna end up like this?" Sanary snapped.

"I have to put my clothes back on!" Sanary was about to get up so he could get out of bed but it was to late Master Bron and Razzy burst through the door. Sanary jumped of Cleru so she could hide behind him, giving a little moan when they separated.

"Sanary Cleru's gone missing I can't…" He looked at the pair in bed, both their faces red. But what really gave it away was the bulge in the area of the cover that Cleru was using to cover his groin. "Oh…Razzy cover your eyes!" He placed his hands over the little girls so she wouldn't see anything…hopefully. "Well I'll leave you two alone." He then dragged Razzy out of the room and closed the door.

"Oh great it's only a matter of time before my mom and your sister get word of this." Cleru slumped back onto the bed.

"Stop complaining!" Sanary said before jumping back onto him and sliding down his erect member. She kissed him on the cheek then asked "Ready for round two?"

End

Thank you, thank you. No autographs please. You've just read my first true lemon fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews please.


End file.
